Mistletoe Kisses
by Yume no Tobira
Summary: Inspired by a post on tumblr - Natsu is told about mistletoe from Mirajane and comes up with a plan to finally get to show how he feels. NaLu.


It was on Christmas morning that Lucy Heartfilia woke up feeling cold. Very cold. Which was strange, since her partner once again broke in through her window last night, claiming that he could hear her clatter her teeth all the way home. Lucy knew very well that despite Natsu's abnormally good hearing, that was not possible. He probably came just so that he could sleep in her bed, or look trough all the gifts she had wrapped to find his own. Lucy would normally have kicked him out, but because of the cold, she had let him stay. That's right, just because he was warm. It was not like she wanted to sleep next to him, not at all. But now that Lucy had woken up, said Dragon Slayer was nowhere to be seen.

"Has he already left for the guild?" she asked herself as she slowly sat up and rubber her eyes. A moment later, she heard a crashing from the kitchen, followed by the voice of her partner.

"Happy! We were supposed to be quiet, Lucy is still sleeping!" By now, Lucy had stood up from her bed and started to walk towards her kitchen, hoping that it was still intact.

"No she isn't, she is standing right there!" Natsu hastily turned his head in the direction the exceed was pointing, and his face instantly lit up with a wide grin.

"Lucy, you're awake! Merry Christmas!" Natsu said while holding something behind his back. Curiosity quickly took over Lucy, the loud bang she heard just a moment ago quickly forgotten.

"Natsu… What are you hiding behind your back?" At this, Natsu's face quickly turned a very light shade of pink, as Happy started to snicker while holding a paw over his mouth. Wait. Was Natsu blushing? Her thick headed, idiotic partner, blushing? Lucy could not believe her eyes. The one and only Natsu Dragneel was blushing. Now she really wanted to know what he hid behind his back. Natsu quickly shot Happy a look, making the exceed laugh even harder before he flew away to who knows where. Natsu cleared his throat before looking at Lucy again, the shade of pink still present on his face.

"Well uh… Mira told me about this thing that you do with people who are important to you during Christmas and I though that you're my best friend so you're important to me so uh…" Natsu continued rambling while scratching the back of his head. Lucy was still confused, what was he talking about? Something Mira told him about? Natsu suddenly stopped talking and took his arm from behind his back, holding the object he had been hiding high up in the air over their head. Wait, when did he get so close? Lucy didn't recall any of them moving. Had they stood that close from the start? Then, Lucy realized exactly what he was holding, her face turning red.

"N-Natsu… That's a mistletoe…" The Celestial mage looked up at her partner again.

"Of course I know that it's a mistletoe you weirdo. I'm not stupid you know." Lucy was about to retort with the fact that she was absolutely not a weirdo, but when Natsu took another step closer, that thought quickly left her mind. What was she supposed to do now? Natsu obviously didn't know what you did under a mistletoe. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't kiss him, they where partners fro Mavis sake! Maybe she did have feelings like that for him, but she knew that it was one sided. Natsu didn't understand feelings like that. And even if he did, she knew that he only saw her as his partner, because that is exactly what they were. They were partners, and partners did not kiss each other under mistletoes. In that moment a thought hit Lucy. She could hug him! At the guild yesterday, when she and Levy accidentally stood underneath the mistletoe, they had hugged. With her perfect solution found, Lucy took another step towards Natsu and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Natsu." She said. At first, he didn't move at all. What exactly did he expect? Did he not know that you hug your friends when you happen to stand underneath a mistletoe? After a second, Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her. Lucy leaned her head against his chest, pretending that they were more than friends for just a moment as she breathed in his smell. Natsu always smelled the same, like firewood and something more, something she couldn't really put her finger on. But she liked it. After a few more seconds, Lucy tried to pull away, knowing that friends normally did not hug each other for this long. But when she did that, Natsu just pulled her closer and put his head on her shoulder, his face pressed in to the crook of her shoulder and neck. Lucy gasped, what was he doing? This was defiantly nothing partners or friends did, not at all. Natsu sighted against her neck before he started to talk.

"Weirdo, that's not what you're supposed to do…" he mummed in to her ear, before he pulled back just enough to see her face. He locked her eyes with hers, and Lucy had to remind herself to breath as her face turned even redder than before and her heart sped up. She unconsciously licked her lips as her chocolate eyes flickered from Natsu's charcoal ones to his lips, and then back up again. The Dragon Slayer slowly leaned in towards the blonde's lips, carefully watching her face for any sign of her not wanting this. All he saw was her eyes slowly sinking shut, and finally, after what seemed like years, he pressed his lips against hers. It was a short peck of lips, but it took both of their breaths away. Lucy's lips had been soft, so soft, and the only thing Natsu wanted to do was to hurry to slam his lips against hers. But he didn't. He slowly pulled away, and put his forehead against hers, waiting for a reaction. Lucy slowly opened her eyes, not knowing what to do next. She had really not expected this to happen, and started to think that maybe she was dreaming. She pinched herself, to see if she would wake up, but Natsu was still there, looking at her with a slightly confused face. He opened his mouth, as if he was on his way of saying something, but Lucy stopped him by kissing him again. And again. And again. When she finally polled away form him, her lips where swollen. Then she punched him in his chest. Natsu grunted, looking confused.

"Wha-" he began, but was cut of by the Celestial mage in front of him.

"Natsu Dragneel, how dare you? How dare you kiss me without meaning it? How dare you actually making me believe that you might have the same feelings for me as I have for you? Do you think that this is some stupid game? To go around and kiss people during Christmas? Or is this one of your stupid jokes to make me feel stupid? I love you, I have loved you for so long and here you come, kissing me like you actually mean it, and making me think for a second that you love me back when you actually- MHHH!"  
>Natsu silenced her by kissing her again. Lucy fanatically hit her fists against his chest, which actually hurt. When Natsu pulled away, he saw tears running down his friends face. This did not go as planned. Lucy looked down at the floor, her body shaking from her crying.<p>

"Let me go…" Natsu grabbed a hold of her chin, lifting her face up so she looked him in his eyes. She shifted her gaze so that she looked at something behind him, not wanting to see the Fire mage's face.

"Luce, look at me." The blond just shook her head. "Lucy, please, look at me." Finally the Celestial mage met his gaze.

"I don't see this as a game, you have to believe me. I'm not good with words, so I don't really know how to make you understand, but I thought that if I showed you how I feel then maybe you would understand, but then you got mad at me and I really didn't mean to make you sad. I…. I don't know how to explain this to you, but you're more than a friend. And I don't mean that like you're my best friend. Well um you are my best friend but… You're something more too, you know? Like, when I'm around you, I get this warm feeling. And not the kind of warm feeling that I get when I eat fire, but something different. And its only when I'm around you, and when you're not around I miss it…" Natsu, not sure how to express how he felt, looked at Lucy with pleading eyes, hoping that she would understand. When he saw her crying more, he got worried. Stroking her tears away with his thumbs, he really didn't know what to do. Did she hate him? Did she understand what he was trying to say?

"Please don't cry…" Natsu said, as he continued to dry her tears away. Lucy let out a shaky breath and smiled a weak smile.

"I'm crying because I'm happy, so it's ok."

A while later, Lucy was in her bath, getting ready for the day. While Lucy was away, Natsu decided to continue his genius plan. What plan you may ask? Well, since he wanted as many kisses from Lucy as possible, why not put up mistletoe in every room in her apartment? Lucy's apartment didn't really have that many rooms, so Natsu was done quickly. Now, all he had to do was wait. Which he did, for about two minutes, before he got bored. Why did Lucy have to take such long baths? And why did she have to take baths every morning? Lucy usually said that it was so that she would look good and smell nice, but Natsu though she looked good and smelled nice this morning before she took a bath. He sighted. Natsu still didn't understand everything that had happened this morning. He and Lucy were best friends, but were they more now? Was he like one of those boyfriends Lucy used to have? He would have to ask her later.

Finally, the door to the bathroom opened, and Lucy stepped out. She was wearing a knitted Christmas sweater with a gingerbread man on, with a brown plaid skirt and black tights. Looking up, he noticed that her hair was still dripping. Didn't she usually dry her hair?

Lucy, noticing his staring, looked confused for a second. Why was he staring? She decided to ask.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Did she have something on her head?

"Your hair…" he said, "Its wet. You usually dry it." Lucy blushed at this; did he really notice small things like that? It was really cute of him.

"Well, my hairdryer broke last night, and I didn't have any time to buy a new one." Natsu walked up to her, and started playing with her wet hair. At first Lucy was surprised, then she realized what he was doing. He was drying her hair with his magic. When he was done, he took a step back and looked down at the floor.

"I just thought that if you walk to the guild with wet hair in the cold that you might get sick." Was he blushing again? Lucy could swear that she saw a blush on his cheeks. He was too cute.

"Thank you." She said. But when Lucy took a step to go fetch her coat and walk out the door, she was suddenly stopped by Natsu's arm.

"What?" She asked. Natsu just grinned and pointed to above their heads. Lucy, following the direction he pointed at, looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging on the doorframe above them. She looked over at Natsu's grinning face before smiling herself.

"You sneaky bastard." She said before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him.

Natsu put his arms around her waist and just enjoyed the kiss. Thanks to the mistletoe and a little help from the guild, he knew that today would be a good day.

After three more mistletoes and a lot of kisses, the couple finally arrived at the guild. Walking hand in hand trough the guild doors, and laughing about a joke, they were suddenly stopped by Mira-Jane's voice.

"Stop right there!" Natsu and Lucy were both confused by the sudden outburst, dropping each others hands and just looking at the Take Over mage with confusion. The guild started to snicker and mumble, words like 'Poor Lucy' and 'Will he even understand?' heard by both mages. Mira-Jane just smiled and pointed towards the ceiling, Natsu suddenly remembering his plan and grinning.

"You two are underneath the mistletoe." Lucy's face turned red. Sure, she had no problem kissing Natsu before, but that was at home, not in front of the whole guild! Turning her head upwards, she noticed that they were, indeed, underneath the mistletoe. How did she forget that it was there? She got trapped in the same spot yesterday for Mavis sake!

"Where on Earthland is all this mistletoe coming from?" She asked out loud, turning to face Natsu. With acted innocence, the Dragon Slayer answered.

"I have no idea" Lucy just sighted before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Natsu, responding by putting his arms around her waist, and went in for what looked like a hug, but stopped to whisper something in the Celestial mage's ear.

"Lets show them something that will make them speechless." Lucy let out a sound of agreement, only heard by him, before the couple smashed their lips against each other. Laughs and cheers were heard, as well as sighs when some of the mages paid up what they lost.

In that exact moment, Gray Fullbuster came back from his mission.

"I'm bac-" he started, but was left gaping the scene in front of him. What was really going on here? Were the fire idiot and Lucy kissing? Natsu's voice took him back to reality.

"Hey stripper, you going to stand there and stare all day or are you going inside?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at the Ice mage, still holding on to Lucy, who was giggling at Gray's chocked expression. Gray turned his gaze towards Lucy before opening his mouth.

"Okay, how much did he pay you to get you to kiss him?"

"You wanna go, ice pervert?"

"There is no way that Lucy would want to kiss you out of all people." 

"Is that a challenge?" Natsu asked before kissing Lucy once again.

"I think I might throw up…" Gray said as he passed them. 'But I'm happy for her, she finally got trough his thick skull.' A smirk played on his lips as he went over to the bar, ordering a drink from Mira-Jane on his way there.


End file.
